Trip To London
by HeyitsDxnielle
Summary: Victoria McDonald is known as DJ styles. Why styles? Well it started with a party and it's a long stories. Tori is going to London for a school trip, cool right? But her trip changes when she meets one direction, the player of her school wants her and her abusing ex-boyfriend is treating her. With her brothers Kaidan and James serving in Iraq and parents doing a world trip she feel


chapter 1 right I was going to London

'''Tori, wake up'' ''why''' I tried to say but I had pushed my face into my pillow because I was still tired. ''today you're going to London'' '' London, London... '' I whispered and trailed off slowly falling asleep again but then I saw my suitcase and it hit me hard.'' London'' I yelled and I jumped out of my bed but being me I tripped and fell on the floor. my brothers Kaidan and James who are overprotective over me, came running in to my room fully dressed. 'what happened'' '' I tripped and fell'' they looked and then.'' ha-ha'' are they just laughing at me now but I need to get ready and leave. I need hel- I have an idea.'' if you guys help me and make me breakfast, I will probably leave earlier'' '' they looked at each other and James yelled.'' we will help you'' and he went downstairs probably making breakfast. I turned around I saw Kaidan he said'' let me get your suitcase and I will put them in my car'' he turned around and run out of the door with my suitcase. wow I felt so loved and I am sure they are going to miss me. I walked in to my own bathroom (yeah I have my own and my brothers need to share) I took a shower and grabbed my outfit. I put on my blue skinny jeans , a black tank top and an off the shoulder version of my soccer shirt. ( which is green with my name Victoria on the back and the numbers 9 beneath it and on the front it said girl power because we called our team that although on my normal shirt it doesn't say girl power). I put on my make-up which was only mascara and lip-gloss. I went in to my wardrobe and grabbed my black with green high toms (on the side was a white stripe with writing on it saying girl power in green). I grabbed my big handbag. I grabbed the iPhone I got from Kaidan yesterday and the special case I got from James with a picture of me with Kaidan and James and my nickname in blue letters and put it in my pocket I grabbed my charger for my phone and laptop and I put them in my bag and I grabbed my laptop , my headphones , a hoodie because I didn't know how cold it could be in London, my wallet with my passport, earphones and my make-up bag putting it all in my bag . I was working late last night on my new mix for in a club near my house. so I couldn't put my laptop in my suitcase and maybe I could work on it in the plane. I looked in the mirror and before me stood a girl with ocean blue eyes and golden blond wavy hair that goes down to the waist. I always get called by my nickname at school which is DJ styles people think I look like Harry Styles from One Direction but I don't think so but anyways I am going to London today. I was ready to get downstairs and I saw the suitcases of my brothers. maybe I should explain my brothers are both military and I am proud of them. but I didn't know they needed to go back to the front. I will ask them. I walked down the stairs to see mom and dad already left.'' they left you some money for your trip and I needed to tell you that they love you.'' I turned around and I saw James he gave me a hug knowing that I saw their suitcases ''how long this time'' I asked him he seem to understand '' 12 months or longer not really sure'' I hugged him again that was the longest time they will be gone. '' I will miss you when are you leaving'' ''we will miss you to and tomorrow'' Kaidan said and hugged me to I began to cry. '' sis why are you crying'' '' it's just that you can't be at graduation and Christmas'' ''we know but dad is going to film everything and we will go shopping with you when we get back'' ''promise?'' '' I promise'' they both said at the same time. we laughed but then I looked at the time.'' we need to leave... like right now'' '' I will get your breakfast, get in the car.'' so we did I sat in the back and Kaidan got the driver's seat James came running out of the house and he got in the passenger seat next to Kaidan. He then turned and gave me my breakfast I said thank you and we drove off to school.

**okay hi everyone, my name is Danielle and i am new to . so please tell me what you think on of this story and if you guys like it i will post more chaptes and please don't hate**

**~Danielle**


End file.
